The establishment of both normal and abnormal human hematopoietic cell lines from patients with various kinds of malignancy, establishment and study of cell lines from malignant human tumors, characterization of unique cell lines, growth of sufficient amounts for collaborative genetic, biochemical, immunological, viral and oncological studies, and preservation of characteristic cells in a cell bank. Comprehensive cytogenetic analysis will be performed on all fresh hematopoietic and tumor tissue and on all cell lines established. Several banding techniques will be used, interaction of cultured lymphocytes with cultured tumor cells will be assayed and inhibitors of the cytotoxic reacticon noted by using radioisotope techniques and cinematography. Goal of research will be to increase the tumor cell killing capacity of lymphocytes and the development of methods that will recuit addition of "killer lymphocytes" from nonreacting lymphocytes. Feasibility of clinical immunotherapy will be studied.